fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Haven
Haven is the commander of the 7th Cohort of the Legion Under the Black Sun. Like all members of the Legion, Haven was created by Jupiter Saturnalia using Personification Magic, and the magic containers of deceased mages. In Haven's case, he was created from the magic container of a Vampire. Because of the nature of his magic, and his unrivaled skill in it, Haven earned himself the epithet "Red Massacre". Appearance Haven has an elfish appearance with narrow, black eyes, pointy ears, and shoulder-length, black hair. One strand of his hair is out of place, floating in front of his face. He dresses in a blue pressed cloak, with beige pants, and black boots. Personality Haven has a somewhat sadistic personality. He enjoys dealing pain, and causing anguish. However, this only extends to enemies of Caelus, and he's very protective of his allies. He is also rather practical, being content with just watching the Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament, as he just wanted Othrys to win, and was not one of the top five commanders. He is also somewhat distrusting of those not inside the Legion, or at least Ishgar's Magic Council. He believed that if Othrys lost the tournament, Ishgar would invade because of his country's past transgressions. History Like all other members of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Haven was created using Proserpina Saturnalia's sculptures, and Caelus' Personification Magic. It is currently unknown whose Magic Container was used to bring him to life. Magic and Abilities Vampire Magic: '''A rare, and difficult to master magic for humans, but a natural ability for Vampires. As Haven received his magic container from a Vampire, he is capable of using this magic as well. This magic allows Haven to momentarily overwhelm his opponent's magical abilities, and control or paralyze their body. By pointing his hand at his opponent, making a claw-like motion with his index and middle fingers and thumb, Red can initiate his hold, stopping his opponent in their tracks with this ability. Haven's mastery over this magic can allow him to throw his opponent around without any problems (the greater the skill of the user of this magic, the stronger the hold). This magic works by giving his opponent his own magical energy, putting his target under excruciating pain throughout their whole body, but it is localized generally in the neck. This energy remains in the opponent's body, unless they recognize the problem and expel the magic from their body, either through using a spell utilizing the energy or through directly purging it from there body. As long as the energy is still in their body, however, Haven can track his opponents regardless of stealth capabilities. This magic is not without its weaknesses, however. After utilizng this magic once, it requires a thirty second cooldown period before Haven can use it again. If his opponent manages to break his hold, then this time is increased to a minute. In order for Haven to utilize this magic effectively, he needs to put his eyes on his target and use the claw-like hand movement. However, hiding behind solid objects does not prevent Haven from controlling his target's body, as long as he's aware of where they are. '''Blood Magic: Haven can also use this magic as well. It revolves around the manipulation of blood. The blood however, needs to be outside his opponent's veins or arteries. As such, Haven often carries a few vials of blood with him that he uncorks at will. Haven can freely control the density, pressure, and shape of the blood, even being capable of boiling, or freezing it. This allows him to create various weapons of frozen or liquid blood. Similarly to Water Magic, his liquid blood can be used to cut opponents. It can also be forced into his opponent's body to cause internal havoc, cutting up organs, or burning their insides depending on how Haven manipulates the blood. For better usage of this magic, Haven is the only member of the Legion Under the Black Sun who possesses blood inside his body. Although, his body does not possess a cardiovascular system, with it instead just sitting inside of him. This allows him to manipulate the blood inside his body, as he still does not technically possess veins or arteries. He can cause blood to erupt from any point on his body, or vomit up blood in order to increase the amount of blood available to him. This leaves him at risk of being frozen, unlike the other commanders, but he can also manipulate its temperature, which he can use to keep it from freezing, or melting it if it already is frozen. Heaven's Eye: This magic enhances Haven's eyesight, allowing him to see incredibly far distances, and even see through solid objects. It increases his deadliness, as it greatly enhances the range of his Vampire Magic and allowing him to paralyze opponents through walls that he otherwise wouldn't be able to see. Unique Physiology: As a doll, he doesn't need to breath, eat, sleep, and has deadened nerves. This last ability allows him to not feel pain from certain attacks, but recognize when he's in danger of being destroyed. He also lacks blood, and any other internal liquids (with the exception of the blood stored within him), making clothes, unnecessary, and he is capable of surviving extreme temperatures. Due to a lack of any organic tissue, this also gives him immunity to all diseases and poisons. As long as he has magical energy to use, Haven is capable of continuing to fight until he reaches the near bottom of his magical energy. The only way to truly kill him is to destroy his magical container, which ordinarily cannot be touched. That means that usually, to kill him, an opponent would need to get him to completely use up his magical energy. His body can still be destroyed however, but he is still able to be revived by Proserpina. As long as his magical container is intact, his personality and memories can be stored into a new body. His body mimics a human's cardiovascular and respiratory systems using magic. This provides them with a sense of smell, sight, and touch. But, if any of those systems have been compromised, he can selectively shut them off, and reboot in order to fix the problem. This process takes a few seconds. Thanks to help from Ragna, Haven was able to further develop this ability. As Haven's body completely runs on magic power, any damage done directly to his magic container is detrimental to his ability to remain intact. He developed a way to completely change the flow of his magical power, allowing him to expel impurities from his body, such as Magical Barrier Particles, or magical energy infused into his body from Vampire Magic. This process takes a few seconds as well. * Arrangements: These arrangements are used based upon the memories of Caelus' creations when in battle. Through undergoing arrangement, it adapts their bodies to adapt to specific stimulus they were susceptible to before, increasing their deadliness and overall strength. After each battle, Caelus' creations only become stronger and stronger. In order for an arrangement to be underwent, a doll must return to Caelus or Proserpina Saturnalia to have their body repaired, and they can not be undergone by the doll in question on its own. * Razor Sharp Fingernails: Haven has nails sharp enough to easily cut through trees. Said nails can even clash with steel and Adamantine, and can be used to block sword swings. He generally uses them to cut enemies and draw blood in order to use his Blood Magic. Master Hand to Hand Combatant: Despite his magic relying more on ranged combat, Haven is easily capable of fighting in close quarters. In fact, he prefers close quarters combat to the range of his other magics, and often seamlessly blends the two together, utilizing the perfect combination of barehanded blows, magic, and his own razor sharp fingernails. Enhanced Strength: Haven is capable of dealing great amounts of damage to opponents using sheer physical force. He's even capable of blocking equally powerful blows bare handed, and with only one. Most notably is his ability to block sword swings with his fingernails. Enhanced Speed: Haven can move at an incredible pace, reacting to the movements of opponent's from an incredibly close range, with barely any warning to the movements of his foes. If it wasn't thanks to his reflexes, he wouldn't be nearly as effective in close range combat as he could be against other mages. Immense Durability: Haven is capable of undergoing brutal amounts of damage, but still rise back to his feet. He can still continue to fight despite taking blows that he says "would kill a normal man". Even with his body falling to pieces, he can continue to fight without the slightest bit of hesitation. Immense Magic Power: Like all commanders of the Legion Under the Black Sun, Haven has an immense amount of Magic Power. He is strong enough to be the 7th commander of the Legion, meaning he is the seventh strongest member of the Legion. This puts him above the likes of commanders Manos, Adze, and Librum, incredibly dangerous mages in their own right. When exerting a large amount of Magic Power, Haven's aura is colored red. Equipment Blood Vials: Haven carries around two vials of blood at all times in order to always have a supply on hand for the usage of his Blood Magic. Trivia Haven's appearance is based off of Wei Zhijun from Darker than Black Haven's name is a reference to Bludhaven, a fictional city in the DC Universe. Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Eye Magic User Category:Blood Magic User